Glacier Ham
by Luv Puppies
Summary: Something is about to happen in the world of the ham-hams. How is Bijou going to stop it? If you read chapter 2, titled: The Story Begins, read the new one. The romances here are mainly going to be H/B, possibly S/M, C/P, P/D. (Pashmina/Dexter)
1. Prologue

Glacier Ham By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me! This Prolouge happened while Maria was moving to Japan, years ago, on the plane. Bijou was only a week old.  
  
Bijou looked out of the open window, held firmly in Maria's hand. Japan would be so much fun. Suddenly, the pilot became sick. He let go of the steering wheel to vomit in the trash receptacle. The co-pilot was snoring in his chair, but woke up when the plane crashed into the Eiffel Tower. Bijou tumbled out of Maria's hand, and into a frozen puddle. She slept, until a hawk picked up the frozen baby hamster in its talons. Bijou woke up immediately. The hawk landed in a nest, with hungry babies. Bijou yawned from the long journey. Ice blasted out of her tiny mouth! The hawk and its babies froze instantly! Just then, the plane flew by. It wasn't Maria's plane, but Bijou found out later that it was headed for Japan. She was moving in the air, like the plane! Humans called it flying. She was not just moving, little Bijou was moving pretty fast! In Japan, Bijou spotted Maria. The tiny hamster fell onto the ground, right in front of Maria, who took her home. To be continued... 


	2. The Real Story Begins

Glacier Ham By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me! I changed this from the original Chapter 2 Note: Emeralds of sugar was the hamster name for star. It came from the episode Diamonds of Sugar.  
  
Bijou's memory ended. "Hello Bijou!" Hamtaro shouted, "You've been staring into space for a long time. "Huh?" "Oh, I just had a memory of a while ago." "What brings you here so early?" Boss asked. "Why, I must tell you some news!" Bijou replied, "Maria bought a trip to outer space. She also bought passage and a newly developed spacesuit for me! I'm so excited. But I must get home! Ze shuttle will launch in vun hour!" "How long will you be in space?" Boss asked, "Oh, why only three months, Maria's summer vacation!" "Th-th-th-three m-m-m-months?" Boss repeated, "Why so long?" "I do not know," Bijou told them, "Maria just wants to be in space for a while. Who knows? Oh no! I must leave! Au revoir!" Bijou dashed out of the clubhouse. A half hour later, everyone else came in. "Gee Boss, what's the matter?" Oxnard asked. "Bijou's going to be in outer space for three months!" Hamtaro exclaimed, "Lucky her!" "But," Sandy asked, "What exactly is outer space?" "Outer space is, uh, uh, uh, uh" "Actually," Maxwell said, "Outer space is the area outside Earth. There are many planets and glittering emeralds of sugar!" "If only she could have bought one more spacesuit!" Boss sobbed in the corner, "I know that I would have been invited!" "Hey, look over there!" Dexter pointed, "What's that big thing?" "That," Maxwell told them, "Is the rocket that Bijou will be in. Watch, it's going to shoot into the air, all the way to outer space!" The rocket started to rise, but then the fire started moving up." "Wow! I wish I were Bijou!" Cappy said. "Oh no you don't!" Maxwell said, "That rocket is burning!" "Oh no!" Boss yelled, "Bijou's gonna be toast!" "Let's get closer," Maxwell suggested, "It doesn't seem like we can help much though." "Don't worry, Bijou! I'm coming!" Boss started running toward the flaming space shuttle. People started falling to the ground, on parachutes. Maria ran into the long black limo. "Oh no!" Boss said, "She forgot about Bijou!" Bijou in was surrounded by the flames, and finally, after trying many things, decided to jump and hope that she would land somewhere safe. She jumped out of the window and started to pray. She could see the jagged rock below. Then she remembered what had happened before. Bijou knew that she could fly. Why wasn't she doing it? Then, her fur began to glow, and Bijou was floating. She flew back down and landed safely near the other hamsters, while the shuttle finally exploded. "Oh no," Bijou said, looking at the ashes. "What's wrong, Bijou?" Boss asked. "Zhere vas another hamster on ze shuttle. No one came to rescue him. Poor thing" Meanwhile, a skeleton formed from burnt bones, and skin appeared too. "Aaaargh!" the newly formed hamster exclaimed, "How will I ever grab this hamster? She is destined to stop me. I must stop her before she truly unlocks her power, and I will be unable to become master of the world!" What will happen next? Answering reviews: Okay, thank you. Don't expect too much from an 11 year-old! 


	3. Visions

Glacier Ham By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me! I changed this from the original Chapter 2 Note: Emeralds of sugar was the hamster name for star. It came from the episode Diamonds of Sugar.  
  
Later that night, Boss was having a dream. A hamster named Sin (got it from Sailor Moon Another Story) was holding a scepter and wearing a crown. Hamtaro was bowing down to it. Pashmina, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy, Penelope, everybody, was bowing to it. Boss went up to Hamtaro. "Why are you bowing?" he asked. "Because he is our king." Hamtaro answered. Bijou was also having a dream. An angel appeared before her. "Bijou," the angel said, "You have the power." "The power?" Bijou asked. "You will find out some enough. Bad things are happening. The ham-hams are strong. Everyone is. Even Penelope. You may think that there is nothing you can do, but you are the most important part of this. Always remember what happened when you moved. You will find power in that." "Thank you." Bijou said. In the morning, Boss shared his dream. "We won't let him become king!" Stan said. "Yeah," Sandy agreed, "Monarchy is so uncool!" "I'll keep him away with my magical sword!" Hamtaro said. "I'll keep him away with my pointiest hat!" Cappy said. Everyone said what they would use to stop the king-to-be. "And I shall use my magical powers!" Bijou exclaimed. "What?" Panda said, "You read too many fairy tales." Bijou told them about her dream. "So? It's a dream!" Panda said. "But you believed Boss' dream!" Bijou told him. "I believe Bijou!" Boss said. "It is possible," Maxwell told them, "Some people predict the future with their dreams. Later that night, Bijou had another dream. The angel appeared again. "Why won't they believe me? Make them believe me!" Bijou demanded. "Patience," the angel said softly, "They will believe you. Just never stop believing in yourself! You and the ham-hams must travel to the Realm of Evil, where Sin lives. When the time is right, you must go there." The angel began to vanish. "But," Bijou started, "How will we find it?" "Follow your heart," the angel said. With that, it disappeared. 


	4. Realm of Evil

Penelope's Evil Side By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
Bijou woke up. "I've had two dreams and I still can't figure out how to use that power!" Bijou said to herself, "The angel said that I should never stop believing in myself." Bijou remembered the scene again. Instantly, she began to float. "That's it!" Bijou exclaimed, "I gain power when I remember that event! Now I can prove to the ham-hams!" Bijou started to jump off of the windowsill, when she thought that maybe she didn't have to. "They will believe me later. When I'm needed," she thought. She went down to the ground. When Bijou got to the clubhouse, she saw a cat standing above her. Bijou screamed, partly from surprise, partly from fear. The cat picked her up, put her on the ground and tried to attack Bijou with its claws. Bijou thought of the scene (chapter 1) and she kicked off of the ground. "Phew!" Bijou took a deep breath, but when she exhaled, more than air came out. Ice froze the cat and it vanished. The battle was over in 30 seconds. "Bijou!" Boss ran out of the hole, "Are you all right? Are you floating? I must be hallucinating!" "No, Boss," Bijou said, "I am flying. I thought that you believed me when you said you did. Otherwise, you would not have been surprised to see me flying." "Oh, uh, never mind, you just don't see that every day. A voice came on in Bijou's head. "Hurry, stand where the cat used to be! Now!" "Bijou?" "Oh, I'm here Boss. Bring all of the ham-hams up here. A few minutes later, everyone came up. The hamsters stood with Bijou. The world around them dissolved. In its place was total darkness. A slum appeared. So did a soft, delicate angel. "You were in my dream," Bijou said, "What has happened?" The angel spoke, "This is Sin's Realm of Evil. You are here to stop him. Bijou, you must not let anything happen to you, for you are the only one between him and his reign over the world. You must not be forever ignoring him either, for he is slowly becoming powerful. You can defeat him now, but later he will be too strong for anyone. In the Castle of Evil, Sin had finally perfected his liquid. "I will finally be strong!" he said, "And take over the world!" Sin drank the mixture. Instantly, he shrunk. "Darn it all!" Meanwhile, the ham-hams had found a fight. "I am Latuaga!" the mysterious hamster said, "You shall not pass this area without defeating me. Hamtaro unsheathed his sword. Latuaga took another out. He slashed at Hamtaro, who tried to move out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. Boss kicked Latuaga from behind, knocking him out. Pashmina looked at Hamtaro's wound. She bandaged it quickly. Everyone ran over Latuaga and entered the palace. A voice boomed and Sin appeared. 


	5. The Big Battle Begins

Glacier Ham By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
Hamtaro slashed at him, and Boss through his shovel. "Stupid!" Sin yelled, "I am on a television screeny thingie! You will face my warriors first!" Six monsters appeared. The ham-hams paired up. This is a short chapter, but it's going to be in sections, depending on the team. 


	6. Dexter and Pashmina Battle

Glacier Ham By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
Pashmina and Dexter prepared to fight the first warrior, Faitaga. This one fought using physical attacks. Dexter jumped at Faitaga, but Faitaga was so large that the attack had absolutely no effect whatsoever. Pashmina tried, but it had no effect either. They lay on the ground, hoping that they would survive. "Before we get crushed," Pashmina said, her voice weak, "I must tell you that I have been in love with you. You are so kind, considerate and intelligent. I love you." "Oh, how beautiful!" Faitaga exclaimed sarcastically, "I'm afraid this will not be a happy ending!" He lifted his foot. Then, a hamster crashed into Faitaga. "The only one heavier than you is I!" "Oxnard!" Dexter said, "How did you know that we'd need some help?" "I saw you while me and Howdy were fighting Laitaga, he's tough, and fights with thunder. I must get back to him and help!" 


	7. Howdy and Oxnard Battle

Glacier Ham By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
Howdy was beating Laitaga of with his broom, but it was no use. Dexter was watching with Pashmina, they were resting and finally getting to know each other romantically. (Pashmina and Dexter 4eva!) "Oxnard, use the sink!" Dexter shouted. Oxnard started to fill it up. It overflowed and connected with a blast of lightning. "Get away, you two!" Dexter shouted, "NOW!!!!!!!!" Howdy and Oxnard climbed up a ladder, and all four started to run. 


	8. Stan and Panda Battle

Glacier Ham By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
Stan and Panda were now fighting Raitaga, the ice monster. Stan kicked its stomach, and Raitaga blasted him with ice. Panda was throwing things at Raitaga, who was rapidly freezing them. Now Panda started desperately throwing himself at Raitaga. Then he remembered that it was July! Panda threw himself at the ceiling, it opened, and Raitaga, being ice, melted. 


	9. Sandy and Maxwell Battle

Glacier Ham By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
Sandy and Maxwell prepared to fate Paitaga, the plant monster. Instantly, the monster threw himself into the ground and grew as a vine, and caught Sandy and Maxwell together in a trap. The vines were tightening, and it seemed as if it was the end. The two hamsters were very close. They thought that the best way to end life was a kiss. Maxwell brought his lips to Sandy, and Sandy did the same. Then Maxwell did something strange: He bit the plant! Maxwell chewed and swallowed. "Like what are you ding Max?" Sandy asked, "Eating veggies is so uncool. Why" "No time. Eat." "Whatever," Sandy said. The two ate Paitaga faster than he could regenerate. 


	10. Boss and Cappy Battle

Glacier Ham By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
Boss and Capy faced the dirt monster, Daitaga. Boss took his shovel and dug up the dirt, again and again. Daitaga was so dizzy, that it couldn't battle any longer. "Don't fail us, Nabu. Destroy your opponent." He said. 


	11. The Ultimate Weapon of Love: Final Battl...

Glacier Ham By Caroline, a.k.a. puppyeyes Hamtaro by Someone, but not me!  
  
Nabu was a poisonous rock monster. He sent darts toward Hamtaro and Bijou. Hamtaro drew his sword. Bijou began to think. They dodged the blasts. Hamtaro slashed at Nabu, who endured the attack, a mere sword. Bijou sent some ice. Nabu sent out a poisonous dart. Don't ask me how, just use your imagination, but the poisonous dart melted the ice. It became water, which washed over Nabu, who began to wear down and turn into grains of sand, like tides do to rocks. "Grrrrrrrrrr." Sin was mad. He brought himself to the battle. "Clearly, they are too much to handle, Nabu. Concentrate on one. I will defeat the other." Bijou rose to face Sin. Sin became a fiery monster. Bijou shot ice shards. "Foolish girl!" Sin melted the ice. "Foolish ham!" Bijou yelled. Bijou's ice was water, and it defeated the fire. Meanwhile Hamtaro was not so lucky. Nabu had regenerated, and was preparing for a final attack. Bijou saw the danger that Hamtaro was in. She knew that now, she could finish Sin off, but lose Hamtaro. "I'm coming Hamtaro!" Bijou swooped down and grabbed him. Sin took advantage of this, and rose to ultimate power. He struck Bijou as well. She sent ice blasts, only there was no ice. Bijou quickly fell, her powers gone. She had also forgotten her powering-up memory. "Oh Bijou!" Hamtaro cried, "You should have finished him off before!" "There's no point in having a world if you're not in it!" Bijou cried. Both hamsters began to glow. A barrier was created, and Sin could not break it. "What the heck?" Sin yelled. Both hamsters created a energy source and Sin disintegrated. "Bijou?" "Yes Hamtaro?" "I know what love is. I mean I always knew it existed, but today, I really understood it. Only the power of love could have helped us defeat Sin." "Now," said the voice in Bijou's head, "You have a new memory." "Hamtaro, you're the best!" Bijou cried. "You too!" They kissed passionately. It was the best moment of both hamster's lives.  
  
THE END  
  
There will be a sequel, so keep your eyes open. I finished this one fast because I have started so many fics, and I need to end a few. Until next time! 


End file.
